My Life as a Teenage Psychic
by Mandy B
Summary: This really makes no sense. I mean, come on; why in the world would some thing like this happen to someone like me! This kind of stuff only happens to Harry Potter. Not me. Not plain old' Mandy B.
1. Disclaimer just skip if you know the dea...

Disclaimer:Harry Potter, characters, and all related names and phrases are either copyright and/or registered trademarks of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and/or their respective owners. This is a fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. This is the only disclaimer I'm putting up.  
So basically I don't own myself. Ms. Rowling just doesn't have enough time for me. I'm a neglected child. Also the whole hit with a lightning bolt thing comes from Jenny Carroll's 1- 800-WHERE-R-YOU series. Very good, I recommend it. What whole lightning thing? HA! I'm not telling. Anyways, later! Mandy B. 


	2. I'm screwed!

Chapter 1: I'm Screwed!  
  
This really makes no sense. I mean, come on; why in the world would some thing like this happen to someone like me! This kind of stuff only happens to Harry Potter. Not me. Not plain old' Mandy B.  
But it did and now I'm screwed! Getting a pimple, whatever. Asking out a guy, I can handle. Potion exams Fine. But psychic powers! I dropped out of divinations, because I never really believed in this crap! Now that I do have "powers", how the heck am I supposed control these powers. I'm only fifteen! OH NO, what if I gain too much power and die from power over load! I really don't care what Dumbledore says; I probably am going to die.  
  
All this for not putting up with people's crap! It was a cheap shot anyway. I would have won, if that BITCH PARKINSON, (calming down, inhale, exhale) hadn't waited until my back was turned.  
  
*** Earlier that week ***  
  
I really don't get it. I kick ass in Transfigurations. I'm a natural Charmer. (Excuse the pun) I can brew a polyjuice potion in my sleep. Ask me to tend a plant, be it magical or otherwise, and I'll kill it in less then 5 minutes. Ask me to feed a flobberworm, and I'll poison it. I am hopeless when it comes to keeping things alive. So when I got detention with Hagrid to help him out with the Jobberknolls, I was not to excited. Needless to say four out of the thirty-five Jobberknolls* that were to be placed in the crates are in a better place. Let me tell you, when they said that when the bird dies, it lets out a long scream of all the sounds it's ever heard they weren't kidding.  
So I was half-deaf on my way back to the dorms, when Pug-face Parkinson and her Slutty Slytherin pals decided to have a little chat.  
"Well, if it isn't Amanda. Hey, Amanda why do you even bother tring to style your hair? It's too stringy and flat to actually be called hair. I mean, it's the color, black is so boring. And is that make-up you wearing, you might want to try a little more next time you can still see you ugly face." Pansy and her girls giggled. How this is even funny is beyond me. One, I think my hair is ok, alittle too long maybe, and its not completely black, I have dark brown highlights. Two, I wasn't even wearing make up, I was wearing cherry lip balm.  
As all of my chats with her kind, By her kind I mean, stuck-up, snobby, muggle-born hating, "I'm-prettier-then-you-could-ever-hope-to-be" kind of girls, end up, I whipped out my wand.  
"Parkinson, if you want to keep your hair, I suggest you and your little worshippers go back to that hellhole you call home.", I half- shouted. Hey I was half-deaf. How was I supposed to know I was yelling?  
"Temper, temper, Little half-blood. No need to shout. What would your worthless muggle mother think?" Pansy said. Can you believe the nerve of that girl! I am in no way little, I'm like 1.8 meters tall, that's like 5'9", and I'm the youngest sixth year, to Pansy's 1.5, staggering 5 feet and she thinks she can call me little.  
"Leave my mother out of this. In any case my mum would be angry with me for NOT kicking your ugly arse. Plus I'm tired and don't feel like dealing with your stupidity. Go kiss Malfoy's arse or something." I put my wand away and turned to walk to the Ravenclaw common room. And if your thinking my mum would be angry with me for arguing, you don't know my mum.  
So I had turned around when I heard the curse. So it was half my fault. If there was one thing I learned here, it was to never turn your back on a Slytherin.  
" Pessulus Fulmen. "  
I was hit in the right shoulder. My body felt on fire. The only clear thought i got through my head was, "Ah, fuck." My body was on the floor, shaking as if I was having a seizure. I heard Parkinson and her little crew laugh and giggle as they walked away. The last thing I saw before passing out were bleach-blonde heads and Lucius Vuitton heels clicking way.  
  
*** A couple of hours later ***  
  
"Ugh! My neck! That stupid, slutty, good-for-nothing BITCH! Oww, my back. What in the seven hells, kind of spell did she use? Merlin's knickers, my head, ugh!" It took me about 5 minutes to actually get off the floor. When I finally got up, I noticed the time, "Shit!", WAY past curfew.  
  
That was when I noticed the smell, the smell of burn wool. I tore off that ugly school robe and checked it. There, where the curse hit me, was a huge burned hole. I freaked. "I can not believe her! What the fuck did she use! When I get my hands on that ... " I went on for a couple more minutes. As I was trying unsuccessfully to get a look at my shoulder, I heard the most freighting thing a student out past curfew can hear. The kinds of thing nightmares are made of. The thing you hear and fear for your life.  
"My, My, what do we have here? Hello Miss Brocklehurst, out a little late aren't we?"  
There in all his Slytherin glory, was greasy-haired, hook-nosed, pasty-skinned Professor Severus Snape. If I wasn't so scared about the burn on my back, I would probably have cried. That and the fact he was talking as if there were more people about. Who are this "we" he keeps speaking of? Instead I was calm, cool, and totally collected. Well sort of.  
"Snape! I mean, Professor! Just out on a little stroll, sir! Nothing burning or anything around here, sir. Just me, sir. Nothing out of the ordinary, sir. I'm just going to go back to my dorm, sir. I wasn't passed out or anything if that's what your thinking, sir. NO sir, I was just taking a nap, sir. So I'll just be going now, sir, and may I say that your hair is looking very healthy today, I mean night, I mean, ahh-umm, I'll just shut up now, sir." See I was cool.  
He just looked at me, glared is more like it actually. That's when I realized i was probably not looking too great right about then. Frizzy hair messed up uniform and babbling like no tomorrow. Yup, I was a sight. "So you passed out, Miss Brocklehurst is that it? Well then we'll just have to take you to Madame Pomfrey, won't we?"  
I let out the little breath I had left. "Yes, sir." He turned on his heel; with that whole swish thing he does, and started walking toward the Hospital wing. I picked up my books and followed as quickly as I could. "By the way, Miss Brocklehurst, 20 points off Ravenclaw and 3 nights detentions with me restocking the healing potions for Madame Pomfrey." Damn.  
When we reached the Infirmary, Madame Pomfrey was already wake. I really don't think these people sleep at all. "Ah, Miss Brocklehurst, what have you gotten your self into this time?" Yes, I do come here often but only because I have what my mum calls "anger management problems." So I get into a couple of fights during the school year no big deal. Plus, my therapist says I'm coming along nicely.  
"Poppy, I found Miss Brocklehurst here, claiming she had passed out." I did not claim anything. I glared at his back. He must have felt me, and turned around. I pulled on my "I'm-a-good-and-pure-Ravenclaw" face and he turned back around. "So I shall leave her in your care. Good night." And with that he swooshed his way out the door.  
"Well then let's check you over, hmmm."Madame Pomfrey put away her work and made her way to an empty bed. I have been here so many times I know the routine. I have probably been in here 2 times more then Harry Potter. I walked to a bed pulled the curtains and changed into the gown laid on the bed. I was a little glad Snape brought me here, I probably wouldn't have come otherwise. I really needed to get this burn checked.  
" So what is it now, Mandy?" Madame Pomfrey is like my grand mum away from home. Ever since first year, I've been very comfortable around her. So I told her I got hit with a curse. "Are you going to tell me who did it this time?" "Are you really expecting an answer?" " No, I guess not but you know I always have to ask. Ok so where did you get hit?" I pointed over my shoulder, "Right around here. I have no idea what kind of spell it was, but it hurt like a b-"  
"Don't even say it, Mandy."  
"What? I was just going to say like a burn."  
"I'm sure you were."  
"You say that like you don't believe me."  
"That's because I don't."  
"Fair enough. OWW!"  
"That's quite a mark you have there, and I think I know what kind of spell hit you. A 'Pessulus Fulmen', the lightning bolts jinx. Am I correct? This here-"  
"OWW!"  
"-Is the entrance wound. Now all we have to find is the exit wound." A lightning bolt! That horrible lil' bitch hit me with a lightning bolt! When I get my hands on her. I must have growled out loud because Madame Pomfrey looked oddly at me. "Well just let me go get some burn-healing paste and we'll check for that exit wound." As she walked away, I looked to the mirror.  
There is was. A burn the size of my hand right there on my shoulder. All I can say is thank Merlin for anti-scaring lotion. "Pansy is so dead."  
That when I felt it. It was like very thing stopped and my mind kept going. I saw Madame Pomfrey in her office; she was looking for the burn- healing paste when she bumped in to a potion case. I watched as she screamed, as all the potion bottles and contents fell on top of her. Then everything sped up again.  
"Madame Pomfrey!" I ran as fast as I could to the office. I threw open the door and saw her as she was about to reach for some burn-healing paste. This part was very cliche' but it really did feel like slow motion. I ran forward, just as she bumped into the case and tackled her to the ground. "NOOOOO!"  
Behind us all the glass jars and flasks shattered while the ones with anti-break charms fell heavily to the ground.  
"MY WORD! That was too close. Mandy, dear thank you. Mandy. Mandy?"  
"Right here." I was on the ground beside her, clutching my left hand.  
"Oh my! Are you alright?"  
I just looked at her, and rolled my eyes.  
"I'm sorry, stupid question. Here let me take a look. It's broken alright. But Mandy how did you know to save me?"  
"That's a good question, when I get a good answer I'll talk to you. OWW! Careful, please." I winced as she set my arm and said the spell.  
"Well here is the balm. Why don't you go back outside and lay down. While I clean up this mess."  
I followed my instructions and walked out of the office. As I sat on the bed, I thought about what happened. How did I know to go and save her? What happened to me? I looked at the mirror to my burn. The entrance wound. So if that's the entrance where, oh where would the exit be? I started on my arms looking for a burn or something, my arms checked out. I looked on my legs, then feet. Nothing. I checked the rest of my back. Nada. I lifted the gown to check my stomach. Nope. My chest. Zilch.  
Madame Pomfrey came back carrying the paste. "Well that was exciting. What are you doing?" She had caught me checking my chest.  
"Who me?" I looked away from my chest.  
"Yes, you. What are you, Amanda Brocklehurst, doing?"  
"Well, checking for an exit wound."  
"And were you successful?"  
"With what?" Sometimes I slide into my stupid phase; this is one of those times.  
"Checking for an exit wound."  
"Would I still be looking if I did?" Sarcasm Phase.  
"No."  
"Then, no."  
"Come here and let me check you."  
I walked over and stood spread eagle. First she applied the burn- healing paste. She then used her wand to check. It was when she checked me over for the forth time I knew something was wrong. That and she started 'tut-tut'-ing. The 'tut-tut' is never a good sign. She finally stopped after the seventh check.  
"This isn't right."  
"What do you mean? What's not right?" I started worrying.  
"Well there appears to be no exit wound."  
"How can there be no exit wound?"  
"I don't rightly know. The entrance wound it visible. What worries me is where all the lightning went."  
"Wait, ok, so what you're saying is that since there's no exit wound, there's still lightning. Inside me. There is lightning inside my body!" Hyperventilation Phase.  
"Mandy, calm down. There has to be a rational explanation for this."  
"So tell it to me!"  
"I do not know one."  
I threw my self on the bed. "I'm going to die arn't I?"  
"Oh, stop being such a drama queen!"  
"OH NO! I am going to die. You didn't even deny it!"  
"Amanda Maria Vanessa Christina Alicia Brocklehurst, you will calm down, right this instant."  
The use of my full name had this calming effect on me. I sat up and hung my head.  
"You are not going to die. If there was ever a play, here at Hogwarts, I dare say, you'd get the lead." She pulled out a flask. "Here take this Dreamless sleep potion. It is six thirty-nine in the morning, so you will be excuse'd from classes today." She walked back to her office, and left me alone.  
So I got comfortable, then looked to the potion. What the heck is going on? Why did I have that vision? Did I just predict the future? I uncapped the potion and and swallowed. nasty stuff. I just hope nothing worse will happen. Because what else could go wrong?  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ There you have it, the first chapter in "My Life as a Teenage Psychic". I hope you liked it. So please R/R. 


End file.
